


Misunderstanding

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Denial, F/M, Loss of Trust, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: But, I'd said no. Hadn't I?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 8





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

He said it was just a misunderstanding. 

I should probably give him the benefit of the doubt.

Maybe when I struggled, he just thought I was really into it.

But, I’d said no.

Hadn’t I?

I could have sworn I did. It had sounded loud in my head. Deafening, even.

But maybe I shouldn’t jump to conclusions. 

It’s possible he didn’t even hear me.

After all, it must have been muffled and hard to hear with his hand over my mouth.

When he told me not to tell anybody, he said a Purebloods reputation is everything.

So he was just trying to protect me - right?

The man is like a second father to me. Well… _was_.

But, he wouldn’t have deliberately hurt me.

Right?

Right.


End file.
